


Roses Against Exhaustion

by Fwufferson



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Roses, Rupert is a romantic, and are so soft, but we're not here about that, no one can change my mind, now is that my fault?, perhaps, the boys just need a break, they just love each other, they're exhausted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fwufferson/pseuds/Fwufferson
Summary: After a week of not seeing each other, Rupert finds a way to carve out some time.
Relationships: Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Roses Against Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by dxviin.e's amazing art that she put on the discord server, and it was so wonderful it needed a fic. I happily provided.
> 
> Also a thanks to Sir V for editing, you are a saint my dear.
> 
> Also also, I love comments! Feel free to leave anything at all, pertaining to the story, correcting mistakes, be they spelling or just flaws in my logic, or just a fun thought you had while reading. It can be anything, I love getting feedback!

Amir knew he should be paying attention. The meeting was important, he knew that, but really, could anyone blame him for drifting off? He had been up since the crack of dawn before Rupert even so much as stirring from his sleep, and trained with Sir Joan and the knights, before being ushered off by a servant and being sent to a Lord with some questions about their lands. From there he had to rush from meeting to meeting, barely having time to breathe between before needing to give some speech or another, or assure the worried townspeople about some tax or another.

All he wanted was some rest and to spend some time with his husband. He didn’t think that was too much to ask for really. He didn’t even get to see Rupert for lunch, since he was sequestered by his mother for the meal while Amir was interrupted by questions about the grain cache.

If it had just been that day, Amir would’ve been able to deal with it, he would’ve been able to put his mind past it and think about being able to curl up with Rupert that night and wake up the next morning to find them still entangled. Instead it had been the entire week, of both being run into the ground each night, falling asleep whenever they happened to sit for too long. Amir found himself waking a few times from his desk or at a chair in the council room.

From what he heard though, it wasn’t just him. Some servants had talked about finding Rupert asleep in the library a few nights ago, even curled up in the kitchens. That one was a bit more odd than in the council room, Amir must admit, but still attested to just how exhausted they both were.

So now, listening to a meeting that was discussing the idea of scheduling a meeting to discuss a new tax which most likely he and Rupert would not put in place, he really couldn’t be faulted for letting his exhaustion take over.

He was barely coherent enough to register when the doors opened and a servant slipped in almost silently, making their way to him. Raising his head, the meeting didn’t stop as two councilpersons debated heatedly, he greeted the servant pleasantly and quietly.

“Sire,” they murmured, holding out a hand. “From King Rupert.” Clutched in their fingers was a gorgeous rose with delicate ruby petals and verdant leaves. It’s stem was carefully removed of all thorns and a small, folded piece of parchment was tied just beneath the bloom with a string. His name was written across the paper in the scrawling handwriting of his husband.

Immediately his exhaustion fell away as he sat up in the chair more, reverently taking the flower from the servants careful grasp. A smile was already tugging at the strings of his lips as he untied the string with deft fingers. He thanked the servant, who bowed their head respectfully before glancing at the still arguing coucilpersons and ducking from the room.

Amir unfolded the small piece of parchment.

_Meet me in the north tower, they won’t find us there._

Amir barely restrained the laugh that threatened to escape, but couldn’t stop the snort that was released, rolling his eyes in fondness. Raising the rose to his nose, he inhaled the heady, flowery scent and grinned.

~~~

As soon as the meeting was dismissed, nothing really being achieved, Amir was quick to escape from any prying eyes or searching servants. As he was making his way up the steps to the north tower, exhaustion pulled at his limbs as he slouched, gripping the railing for support. Once he made it to the top, he tried his best to right himself, knowing Rupert would be on the other side. That had helped a bit, making a grin fall to his features as he pushed the door open.

Sprawled out on the floor, surrounded by windows, was a blanket with a picnic spread out over top. Best of all, Rupert was curled on his side, soft snores escaping him. Amir couldn’t help but chuckle, finding the image quite endearing.

Rupert startled at the noise, sitting up sharply as his wild gaze searched the room before finding Amir standing in the doorway. A sappy smile lit up his face as he quickly rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“You’re here!” Rupert exclaimed, popping up from the floor. He quickly crossed the room and pulled Amir close and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Amir hummed against him, before pulling back and giving a fond but pointed look to the picnic.

“What’s all this?” He couldn’t help but ask, slipping his arms over Rupert’s shoulders. Over the years, Rupert had grown a few inches taller.

Rupert glanced over his shoulder before beaming back at him, pulling him towards the blanket and sitting. Amir let himself drop down beside his husband. Rupert began to talk as he pulled things from the basket. “Well, we haven’t gotten to spend a lot of time together the past week, so I commandeered some food from the kitchens and skipped a meeting I was supposed to go to.”

“You skipped a meeting?” Amir asked, slightly bewildered. Rupert looked up sheepishly, giving a halfhearted shrug.

“I asked them to reschedule it for the morning, but yeah.” He looked back to the cheese and fruit he was pulling out. “Besides, I knew you certainly needed a break. You’ve not even made it back to bed the past three nights.” Amir gratefully took some of the food Rupert handed over.

Taking a bite, Amir smiled fondly. “Have I told you how much I love you?”

Rupert grinned, leaning into Amir’s shoulder. “Not recently.”

Amir laughed, ducking his head and pressing a kiss to Rupert’s cheek before they both went back to eating. They exchanged stories from the week as they made their way through the food, and once it was finished, they lied back, hands intertwined and stared at the stars out one of the windows.

Slowly, their words became more slurred, and exhaustion took over them both. Rupert drifted off first, his face nuzzled against Amir’s neck and cheek, and Amir followed not long after.

Before sleep fully took him, a soft smile sifted over his lips, pressing a kiss to Rupert’s forehead as his arms pulled him closer. He thought it was the best night he’d had in a long time, despite knowing all the work he was going to have to do in the morning and the following days, and the inevitable pains he was sure to have in his back from sleeping on the floor. But it was worth it.

It would always be worth it to be able to have Rupert in his arms.


End file.
